Mycroft Holmes (Gatiss)
|actor=Mark Gatiss |}} Mycroft Holmes 'is the brother of Sherlock Holmes, and is seven years his senior. Although he claims to merely "occupy a minor position in the government," according to Sherlock, he occasionally ''is the British Governmeny, function as the control center or "clearing house" for all government actions and decisions. Mycroft tells John that Sherlock may even consider him his "arch enemy." Sherlock neither confirms, nor denies this. There are signs throughout the series that Sherlock Holmes is right about Mycroft's high position in the UK Government such as his ability to control CCTV Cameras at will. In "The Reichenbach Fall", he also is shown to have the ability to hack into cash machines and make them display messages he wants the user to see. Mycroft has a habit of kidnapping people to talk to them instead of direct methods. He has very good connections; in A Scandal in Belgravia, it is implied by Sherlock that he knows the Queen, when Sherlock starts to play "God Save the Queen" on his violin, and he is able to pull strings to allow Sherlock access into a top secret military base in The Hounds of Baskerville. In this episode, it is also asserted that his priority level is "Ultra." Unlike his brother, Mycroft is also known to only text when he cannot talk, as mentioned in The Great Game. Mycroft occasionally warns John when he thinks that it is a "danger night" with Sherlock (A Scandal in Belgravia), and has John search the house. In those nights, he needs John to stay at home with Sherlock (and look out for him). However, Sherlock knows that John has been searching his stuff, and may be aware of what Mycroft has done (and asked John to do). Show history ''To be added Personality Despite the hostility/rivalry between them, Mycroft cares greatly for his brother, although his ways of watching out for his brother are unorthodox to the extreme. His powers of deduction rival that of his younger brother Sherlock's, as shown in "A Scandal In Belgravia", where he had discovered what had happened to the hiker by simply 'glancing over the police reports'. Also, in "The Empty Hearse" he and Sherlock have a deduction battle and apparently he always wins. He has always been 'the smart one' according to them both, which caused Sherlock to believe that he was an idiot until they had met other children. Again, in "The Great Game" Mycroft corrects Sherlock's deduction of John and the lilo, by saying it was the sofa, instead. Even though he is more intelligent, he is a lot more lazy and as he said in "The Great Game" he could do the investigations himself, but that would require 'legwork' which he wasn't very keen on. He is exceptionally cunning and has outstanding deductive abilities. He is sometimes cold, arrogant and slightly egotistical. In "A Study in Pink," he tells his assistant to update Sherlock and John's security status to level 3, implying that he already had governmental surveillance on Sherlock. In tandem with his high intelligence, his self-confidence and mental resilience str almost incredible to the extreme, as he is almost immune to even his own brother's enigma. Mycroft is shown to be much more "normal" than his brother, and where as Sherlock is ostracised for his behaviour, Mycroft is highly respected by his peers. However, he is seemingly just as cold and arrogant as his brother, once telling him that caring was not an advantage. He is thought to be very lonely and isolated. Sherlock has said this to him too in "The Empty Hearse" as even Sherlock has friends but Mycroft has none. Mycroft thinks that he is 'living in a world of goldfish'. Quotes Trivia *He is on a diet, which Sherlock comments about frequently. *He wears a ring on the ring finger of his right hand. It is unknown if this is symbolic of anything. Show co-creator and actor of Mycroft Mark Gatiss has stated that it is not a wedding ring, but that he likes to think there is a story behind it. *He does not appear during the Unaired Pilot, and his lines during the ending scene are given to DI Greg Lestrade. *Mycroft is a member of the Diogenes Club, a private establishment that requires silence at all times. *Irene Adler revealed that Jim Moriarty's nickname for him was "The Iceman." *He and Sherlock may have had another brother, as hinted by Mycroft in His Last Vow . Gallery Mycroft.png tumblr_lmjl2ugBP91qju7t7o1_500.gif tumblr_lt48zu3g5I1qgxeup.gif mc2.jpg|Reichenbach Fall de:Mycroft Holmes (Sherlock) Category:Characters Category:Characters: Sherlock (2010) Category:Versions of Mycroft Holmes